The Nightmare
by Ben 10 Superfan 101
Summary: I see the look on Ben's face everytime I see him, I know; it was the same nightmare.
1. Julie

**A/N; This is told from Julie's point of view. This is also a one-shot. If you want more, we'll see about it later.**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>A girl can tell many things about her boyfriend including myself. But when I see the look on my boyfriend's face everytime I see him, I know; it was the same nightmare. It's plain and evident because he has it every night. He hasn't told me since the first time he did but I know from the look on his face that this one is a recurring nightmare that will never stop.<p>

I see the bags under his eyes and the dark circles around them. He doesn't sleep after he has the nightmares, not even a wink. For the rest of the day, he's a zombie, robotic in motion and trying to run on the sugar he puts in his smoothies. And its always the same nightmare that gets him. The same one.

His best friend is always a monster in his nightmares, always chasing after him, trying to kill him, it doesn't matter whether he's a teenager in the nightmare or not. In this nightmare his cousin tries to save him, despite his protests, and Kevin absorbs her, always absorbs, her leaving no trace of his girlfriend behind. Then Ben breaks down crying over his dead cousin, as Kevin raises his knife-like arm and brings it slashing down on the weeping boy's throat. The last thing that Ben sees in his nightmare is Kevin laughing manically as Ben slowly bleeds to death.

This nightmare keeps him up at night, it keeps him from sleeping soundly. He doesn't tell his parents, because his dad would blow him off and his mom would coddle him like there's no tomorrow. He doesn't Gwen or Kevin because Gwen would scold him for bringing it up and he doesn't want Kevin to feel bad. He tells me because… he can trust me.

I don't why but he trusts me with keeping these dreams a secret more than he can trust his friends and family. He thinks that if they knew that he wasn't getting any sleep, they would drag him to the doctor and force him to take pills that'll make him sleep. If he sleeps he knows that he'll have the nightmare again and he's afraid that it'll scare him so much that he'll won't wake up from it. I know that's just paranoia talking, but he seems genuinely scared that it'll happen. I'm starting to believe it too.

I want him to sleep and get rest, but I don't want him to have the nightmare either. What am I going to do? He's usually my hero, always saving me from getting hurt or killed. But how do I save him from destroying himself from the inside out?

* * *

><p><strong>AN; There you go. So, leave some reviews? Please?**

**~Ellie~**


	2. Gwen

**A/N; Okay here's a new chapter like some of you guys wanted! **

* * *

><p>Ben's having the nightmares again. I could tell just by looking in his eyes, he doesn't have to tell me. I've been around my cousin long enough to know when something's wrong with him. I can see in his aura as well and just by looking at his face I know his nightmare was about Kevin. Not now when he's normal and a hero, no, but whn he's a villain... and a monster. Whenever he has this nightmare, the next day, he won't look at me. I suppose that I'm the person that gets absorbed in his nightmares, so he does care about me. So why won't he tell me tht he's havin nightmares again?<p>

He used to have nightmares like that when we were kids and I would pity him for it. But back then he would tell me about it, he doesn't now and I don't know why. Maybe he thinks that I'm too close to Kevin now to hear only bad things about him. But he's my cousin, doesn't he know that I care about him too? Though I haven't really acted like that lately.

Lately I've been blowing him off about everything he's ever told me, especially the thing about Victor Validus. I think that's what killed him the most inside, when I didn't believe him about that. Now he can't trust me when it comes to him telling me about something as trivial as a nightmare. I feel so guilty. I'm pushing him away, one of my closest relatives, some one I can almost consider someone close to a sibling.

I suppose it's only because of the way I've been treating him and my being close to Kevin that he doesn't talk to me like he used to anymore. I wish he could be able to trust me again, I want to help him with his problems, but I can't do that if he doesn't tell me what's wrong with him. He's just as important to me as Kevin is. I love my cousin dearly, I just wish he could trust me more, like he used to. Then maybe, just maybe, I could help him with his nightmares. That's what I want right now, more than anything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Kinda short I know, but this is all I can think of for Gwen right now. Kevin's will be a little bit longer, I can gurantee it! Review please**

**~Ellie~**


	3. Kevin

**A/N; Okay here's Kevin's chapter. It's nothing more than brotherly love between these two! Mention yaoi between these two in my presence and I will seriously throw up!**

* * *

><p>It doesn't take a genius to take a guess on why Ben's so tired. If he's not sleeping it usually means something's keeping him up at night. He doesn't have any little siblings and his parents don't argue, so that must mean he's having nightmares again. And it doesn't take a genius to figure out that his nightmares are about me.<p>

He flinches at the slightest touch from me, whether it's a light tap on the shoulder or a small flick on the back of the head. Everytime he sees me each day, the first look he has is a look of fear which he usually tries quickly to replace with his usual idiotic, goofy grin. He's not fooling anyone, especially not me.

I know he's not having nightmares about me being sane, which really wouldn't make sense if he did. It's when I was that monster, that thing… when I was insane and out of control.

It could be when I was eleven or what happened just recently, it doesn't matter. All that matters is that I'm causing him pain, even though I'm okay now. Nightmares feel really real to him, I know this cause he told me. If he's having nightmares about the monster that I was, I know it must be terrible him.

Why am I doing this to him? Why am I doing this to my little brother, who care about almost as much as I care about girlfriend? If all I'm doing is hurting him by being a reminder about what had happened, why do I still hang out with him and Gwen?

Maybe it's because I need them as much as they need me. I hate to hurt them, but when I was insane, I did nothing but hurt them. So now that I'm okay again how can I make right about what I did wrong? I know they'd say it wasn't my fault and that I absorbed the Ultimatrix to save everyone, but I know that it's my fault that Gwen hopes that I don't go insane again and that Ben's not sleeping and having nightmares.

I'm going to try to right my wrongs the best I can. I'll start first by trying to help Ben get rid of his nightmares, if I can.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Ooooohhh! Sequel alert! Review!**

**~Ellie~**


End file.
